Glass and plastic bottles and containers for food, beverages, and other materials are now commonplace throughout the world. Virtually all such containers are sealed with twist-on/twist-off caps and lids, which can be easily removed for accessing the contents of the containers, and subsequently reattached as needed. Twist- on/twist-off caps and lids constitute an inexpensive and efficient means of sealing bottles and other containers. However, they can be difficult to remove and difficult to reinstall, especially for the elderly and others having limited or impaired hand strength. Although skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward devices that are adapted and arranged to help grip twist-on/twist- off caps and lids for aiding users in removing and reattaching such caps and lids, existing devices are difficult to construct, expensive, and cumbersome to use. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for continued improvement is evident.